Detailed studies in gas phase ion chemistry, using a triple quadrupole mass spectrometer, have continued with a view to the development of novel analytical procedures. Selected reaction monitoring analyses with a triple quadrupole using ion/molecule reactions rather than collisionally-activated decompositions have been found to be more sensitive and more selective in two model systems.